kingdom hearts : heartless 101
by cutegurl401
Summary: sora and the gang live happily for four years. What happens when heartless come in the night of their prom? Why does Yuffie know him? will their lives be they same or go back to fighting evil?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got a new story please review in my other story Different Group, One band

Right now I'm just putting my characters, and Namine and Roxas have their own bodies.

Name Age

Sora 19

Kairi 18

Riku 19

Yuffie 18

Cloud 19

Aeirth 18

Leon 21

Tifa 20

Rhoina 20

Cid?

Kirko 22


	2. first day of school

hey this is my second fanfiction

**Chapter 1 First Day of School**

_**Beeep, Beeep, Beeep**_

The alarm woke up the red-haried teen. Kairi look at her clock it read 5:00a.m.. School does not start untill 7:30a.m. That give Kairi some advantege. She took a quick shower and now was looking in her closet to see what to wear. Then she remember that the girls and her agreed to wear a tangtop, jean jacket and skirt or shorts. Kairi got out her white tang top , pink jacket and white denim skirt. She put on some pink with white boots. She look at her clock it read 6:50 a.m. enough time to have some breakfast. Kairi went down the staircase and into the kicthen were her sister Naminé and her parents were eating.

"Hey sis, how are you today?" ask Naminé. Naminé was wearing a white tang top, white jean jacket, white skirt and white sandles. She was eating some eggs and bacon.

"I'm fine , how about you?" ask Kairi.

"Great and school starts so know we can see are friends" Naminé said with a cheerful face. Kairi knew that her sister like Roxas. Kairi aslo like roxas older brother Sora, but keep it to her self, think he did not feel the same way.

"Yeah me too" thats all that Kairi could say.

"So girls can you tell me why you two almost wearing the same clothes today?" ask their mother. She had the same hair as Kairi and Naminé , her eyes were blue and had the same smile as the girls.

" The girls agreed that we waer a tang top, jean jacket and skirt or shorts" explain Naminé. Kairi just nodded.

"Well girls, good luck, tell me how it goes" their father said standing up and getting his jacket. He kiss Naminé and Kairi in the check and his wife also.

"Well Kairi hurry up and eat so we can get to school." said Naminé.

"Alright, Alright" Kairi said sitting down and eating her eggs and bacon. The were about to leave at 7:05 a.m but Kairi forget her neckless.

"Come on Kairi" Naminé shouted.

"Hold on, let me just put it on" Kairi answer.She was putting on a small gold crown neckless around her neck, Sora gave it to her for her birthday.

" Oh, that why you took your time." teasted Naminé.

" Lets just go" answer a blushing Kairi.

7:15a.m Destiny High School

Walking around in the hallways, Kairi and Naminé were looking fo their friends, they finally saw two of their friends. Aeirth and Cloud. Tifa, Rhiona and Leon, would have been there if they did not have to go to Radiant Garden College. Aeirth was dress in pink, pink tang top, skirt and shoe, her jacket was blue. Her hair was braid as always. Cloud was wearing a balck shirt, black baggy pants and his shoes of kh2.

"Hey guys is anybody else here" ask Naimné walking towards them.

"Hey and I think I saw everyone else in the Cafitria." answer Aeirth with a smile.

"Well I bet they are still hungry" answer Kairi

"Well yeah they eat too much" Complained Cloud not losing that cool guy attitued.

"Who eats too much" ask a girl wearing a black jacket, silver top and black and sivler shorts. She had short hair with a black headband ( don't know what it's called) around her forehead. Her boots were high that went up to her knees( the same pnes in KH2). With her was a silver haired guy. He wore a yellow shirt and blue baggy pants. His shoes were dark blue. Also know as Yuffie and Riku.

"So who eats too much?" ask Riku

"Umm.." sigh Kairi

"Where are the other two" ask Naminé looking out for Sora and Roxas.

"Still eating, when we left them they were having a race on who can eat faster?" sigh Yuffie, she hold her laugther while the others just sweetdrop. Running towards them there came two guys one with brown spikey hair wearing a red and yellow shirt with black long shorts. The other guy had light brown spikey hair wearing a white shirt with black baggy pants.

"Hey guys" said an out of breath Sora.

"Yeah hey" said Roxas leaning on the wall.

"What were you guys doing seeing who could run faster?" Ask Cloud looking at the two boneheads.

"Well yeah" Sora siad looking at the floor.

"So did anybody got their schedule?" ask Roxas looking at the gang. Everyone shook their heads.

"Want to get it now?" ask Aeirth

"Sure's" and "Okay's" was what the gang said. Walking toward the office Sora was looking at Kairi. Kairi sense it but did not turn back so she won't be embrass. The office was not that full because it was still to earliy. Looking over her list Yuffie saw that she had three classes with her boyfriend Riku. Sora ask a teacher when lunch starts. He said around 11:50. Everybody in the gang had one class together and that was Gym.

Lunch time 11:50

Half of the gang was waiting in the Parking Lot they were waiting for Sora and Roxas (no surpise) and Yuffie and Aeirth. Waiting there Naminé, Kairi, Riku and Cloud try figuring out where to eat.

"Umm how about Fuji's they have the best hamburgers." suggested Kairi.

"I'm okay with that" answered Yuffie. Aerith was next to her and way behind them was Sora and Roxas racing again. Everybody sweat drop.

"Okay so Sora,Roxas,Kairi and Naminé will go in Sora's car, Yuffie and me in my car , and you and Cloud could go in Cloud motorcycle."arranged Riku.Aeirth was about to protest but Yufiie mouthed "Just go".So Aeirth just listeing.

"Okay so it's to Fuji's right" ask Sora hungrily.

"Yes" Riku answerd. Everyone got in a car or motocycle and headed to Fuji's.

Fuji's was a resturnate next to the beach, around it were flower beds. Sitting in a large booth the gang were waiting for their food. Yuffie was still for a moment thinking about her family in Wutai. She had not told ( and didn't want to) about her life before Radiant Garden. Riku notice this and put his arms around her. Yuffie look uo to Riku's face and smile before resting her head in his chest. She felt confetable next to him, Riku did to. KAiri look over to Riku and Yuffie, she wanted what they had but with Sora. The food came and they ate it in arush so they could get back to school on time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys what did you think please rewiew and tell any advice if you guys want

Don't worry Leon , Rhiona and Tifa will come in Chapter 5, It's a long way but keep on reading.


End file.
